


Reader x Vice Lemon

by ThresherShark



Category: Nychtaoulik
Genre: Moose dong, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThresherShark/pseuds/ThresherShark
Summary: Ever want to do it with a moose that embodies all evil? Neither have I!





	Reader x Vice Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my bud Avery

Vice x Reader : Rawed in the Butt by the Manifestation of Evil  
CHAPTER 1  
You were walking along in the realm of the gods or whatever, when suddenly, you had an intrusive thought. "Gross, brain" you complain "I hate that."  
"Did someone say hate" a moose with way too many legs seemed to come out of nowhere. Unsettling tubes fill your quivering heart with dread.  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I was just thinking..." you stammered.  
"Something bad" they finish for you.  
"Uhm. Yeah. How did you-"  
"I am the embodiment of all things nasty. I know all of your worst, deepest, nastiest thoughts."  
"Oh... yikes. I don't like that you exist"  
The moose smiled "Heh. You are a dirty, dirty (your gender or species here)"  
You are taken aback. You have never uttered anything so slutty in your life! But it knows my thoughts..!  
"Not a lot of mortals have seen me in the flesh. How would you like to see my evil lair?"  
The mention of flesh made your nipples swirl. You blink your (eye color) orbs and nod cautiously. 

Authors not: omg reader-chan dont do it!!!  
[5:48 PM] Shark: CHAPTER 2  
The evil lair was spacious, and dingy. You could see a slutty little lava pit in the back.  
"That's where I keep my spoilers," Vice commented "or concept work, I guess. Ignore it."  
Considering you did not know nor care what that meant, you nodded.  
"I'm going to be honest with you, I thought (your species) went extinct already. I guess I missed some, huh."  
Missed me missed me, bow you gotta kiss me your hell brain sang out.  
The entity chuckled. "If you insist." It swung it's awful maw around, pressing it to your lips, then pulling away with the crusty adhesive feeling of an old band-aid. When you gasp, you erotically asphyxiate a little on the smell of carcass.  
And yet.  
You want more.  
You dirty, dirty (your gender or species here).

Authors comments: uh oh sisters! We're getting spicy!  
[5:51 PM] orphicat: UH OH SISTERS--  
[6:05 PM] Shark: CHAPTER 3  
"Wait!" You cry out, not bothering to keep it inside; the deity can hear you anyway. "P... please..."  
They understood. Using their forelegs, they swivel you around. (If you are a pants wearing species, they pull them down. If you are a skirt wearing species, they flip it up. If you are a cone wearing species, they retract it. If you are a naked species, disregard this step.) Like a spider's legs envelop its prey, the moose's legs envelop you, sticky feeling pulling at your skin as you get turned over and lifted, taken further back. You do not remember seeing a massive, gross shlong, but you sure could feel something big, cold, and squishy, kind of like a jumbo sized Vienna sausage, pushing against your anus (if your species lacks an anus, it is a tight excrement hole!). Then, with a heave... it is inside. You are moved up and down the shaft. It feels... kind of gross, to be honest. But you were still curious.  
It took about a minute for your ass to feel numb, then suddenly, what felt like hot, used up Bounce © dryer sheets filled your colon. You could even catch a whiff of the familiar perfume.  
"I'm... not finished yet" you mention, and continue to get pounded by an even softer, moister-sounding, shlong. Finally you climax, but it falls flat, the faint buzz feeling more like the result of a shaky, lonely masturbation than anything.  
Released, again you feel like pulling off band-aids. You land on your hands and knees on the floor, ass out like a fool. When you go to move, you can definitely feel the dryer sheets rubbing against each other in your rectum. You try to indiscreetly pull them out, but no matter how your subtle hand fingers your butthole, you can not feel it with your hands.  
You (optionally) righten your clothes, give an awkward nod, and stagger out of the cave door, only to come face to face with your own disappointed mother.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Avery's kind of a dick


End file.
